Mega Man Starforce: The Morning After
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: One day at the subway can change a lot. No kidding.
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: The Morning After"

Chapter 1 – Knocked up:

**I haven't written a MMSF story in a while, so, I decided to do something different. Instead of writing a lot of killing actions that are poorly written, I'll try something else. To everyone to be conscious about the time line, this is about 7 months after, and any OC participating in it will be fully described, along with the new outfits. Hope you enjoy. Though, the ones with free time and patience to read my other MMSF fanfics to become more accurate on certain details, such as the fact that Geo and Sonia are dating.**

Saturday:

"It's good to get my vision back." Sonia said, walking through the park, holding Geo's hand. Sonia's usual outfit now was dark sunglasses, red short attire, black shorts, reaching halfway of her tights, and with an electric guitar wrapped around her body through her shoulder.

"These three weeks sure were quick." Geo said, guiding Sonia towards a tree. He sat down, and she immediately did the same, sitting down next to him. Geo began to wear a new outfit, similar to the previous one, but the sweater was kindly darker, and instead of shorts, he used jeans.

"Geo, could you tell me something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"If I believe in them? More or less. If I'm afraid of them? 100% sure." Sonia giggled by what Geo said. "What?"

"That was funny."

"Oh. Really?"

"We've been dating for almost 7 months. Did I ever lie to you?" Sonia asked, with a mocking tone.

"Not that I remember." Geo said, closing his eyes for a bit. He felt his hand move from Sonia's, and he immediately opened his eyes again, spotting Sonia right in front of him, pressing her lips against his. He closed his eyes again and kissed back. They started making out, and weren't even bothered by the adults commenting on what they were doing was wrong, being so young. Though, some girls were saying young love was cute, and some of them were attracted to Geo, and Sonia quickly glared at them with a single glance.

"C'mon. You two. Stop that!" Omega-xis said, from Geo's Univ Cellf (new type of device).

"Shut up, mutt." Lyra said, preparing a wave hammer. Strangely, Geo murmured the same, but no one really noticed (too many tongues in his mouth, LOL).

At Geo's home:

"Flush!"

"Ok, how the hell is Jack helping you, Pat?" Shun (an OC of mine, basically young Shun from Saint Seiya, my favorite character from the anime) asked, noticing that Pat was winning all rounds. Shun usually wears the green short-sleeved shirt and the knee-length jean shorts.

"Maybe it's just luck." Akito said. Then, he slid the cover on his right eye to cover his left eye. "Then again, he must be cheating." (yup, younger version of Air Gear's Akito/Agito. Another one of my favorite characters, sue me). His outfit was the trousers with the long hooks, a white shirt and a purple jacket.

"Hey, it's all luck, I swear." Pat said, wearing his black leather jacket, grey clothes, and white Trainers and accessories (watch, collar, etc…).

"It's true. I've been seeing his plays." Gemini, Pat's EM Wave Partner, said, defending his partner.

"Bro, we both know that you're just saying that so he won't lose." Twins (Agito/Akito EM Wave Partner) said, discussing with Gemini, his twin brother (who would guess that?).

"Calm down, guys." Andromeda (Shun's EM Wave Partner) said, trying to stop the argument.

"Okay…" Gemini and Twins said in unison.

"Poker is starting to get old. What should we do now?" Pat asked, bored of winning.

"We could simply talk." Shun suggested, cleaning up the cards from the room. (Oh, forgot to mention, Pat, Shun and Akito/Agito are now adoptive brothers of Geo. That explains why they're in his house without him being even there)

"Ok, let tell you about this trick." Akito started, but was suddenly interrupted.

"A trick for what?" Pat asked, curious.

"A trick for making out."

"I'm listening." Pat and Shun said in unison.

"Me and Mary tried a couple of kisses, and it was amazing." Pat and Shun became even more curious. Andromeda and the others did simply not understand the part of human aging called "dating", so, they didn't really understand. "There's this kiss that turned her on."

"_Baka!" Mary (another OC of mine) thought, since her boyfriend would tell his friends about something quite embarrassed. (she has long brown-golden hair, with two sphere-shaped hair tuffs, cyan-blue eyes, and wears a cyan long-sleeved shirt and miniskirt, along with white shoes)_

"Dude, tell us." Pat demanded.

"What you have to do is…"

"STOP!" Mary yelled, spurting out of the closet, with Angie and Zoey falling on her. Angie was Pat's girlfriend, while Zoey was Shun's. (Angie had wavy blue hair, blue-ocean eyes, wearing a dark top and a dark and white skirt. She wanted a new outfit. About Zoey, she has a light green hair and ruby eyes, wearing a white miniskirt and a green sweater. "Don't continue that phrase!"

"You were in the closet the whole time?" Shun asked, astonished by the revelation.

"Yeah…" Angie answered, rubbing her head from the hit against the floor.

"What did we miss? Action?" Pat asked, jokingly. Next thing he knows, he received a hit on the head.

"What was that?" Angie asked, kind of furious.

"Nothing."

"Seemed so."

At the subway:

"C'mon Queen." Ace said, inside the crowded train. The background noise was so strong, that Ace and Queen, to talk, had to move a bit from the ground, being the linking-carriage zone.

"Ace, read my lips: no!" she answered, to a still unknown question.

"May I?" Ace suddenly kissed her lips, astonishing her a bit.

"What was that for?"

"You said to read your lips. I read "kiss me"."

"Ace, it's not going to happen here."

"Why not? I've done it in the Wave Link and on the train, what's wrong with the subway?"

"I'm simply not in the mood." She crossed her arms and turned around.

"You sure?" Ace asked, with a joking tone of voice, putting his arm around Queen. Queen quickly became wide-eyed and blushed madly, surprised, because Ace groped her right… you know what I'm going with this, right? I mean, couldn't be more obvious, and since this isn't M rated…

"If you want to… There's still 25 minutes left to the next stop, so…"

25 minutes later:

"What the hell don't you understand in the phrase "not inside!"?" Queen asked, quite pissed off.

"Sorry *breath* I was concentrated on another thing."

"_Did I take the pill this morning?"_ Was the only thought Queen had in her mind the whole day.

**You're already seeing what I'm going with this? You seeing future in this? Does anyone can help me in this last question problem? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: The Morning After"

Chapter 2 – First Warnings:

**Well, you saw what happened last time. Will it be safe?**

The same Saturday, but at the afternoon:

"We're home." Geo and Sonia said, entering Geo's room.

"Hi." Pat said, laying down on his bed, bored out of his mind. He was lying down on the middle mattress of the three-leveled bunk he shared with KG (Akito/Agito) and Shun. Shun was working on a school project, and Angie and Zoey were reading some fashion magazines, sat down on the floor. "Good to see Sonia's shiny eyes."

"*cough, cough*!" Geo glared a bit at Pat, by the comment.

"What? You have to admit, her eyes even glow in the dark."

"Either way… Where are Akito and Mary?" Geo asked, noticing that both of them we're missing.

"They're probably making out in some strange place, as usual." Angie answered, in a bored tone of voice.

At WAZA:

"You were going to tell them that we tried kisses? Really?" Mary asked, closed with Akito in the janitor's closet.

"We were bored. And why are you so pissed about it?"

"Cuz it's embarrassing." Mary looked away. Akito hugged her, embracing her. "Uh?"

"Let's put that behind our back." Akito said, kissing her lips softly.

"Ok…" Mary said, kissing him back. They then began to make out, blushing a lot.

Knock-Knock

"Crap!" both whispered, as Jack opened the door.

"Seems that you two need to get rid of that habit."

"Jack, shut up." Akito said, getting out of the closet with Mary.

"If that is the good personality, I wonder how the bad one is." Jack said, mocking Akito.

"Good afternoon." Queentia said, greeting Mary and Akito.

"Hi Queen. Sorry for entering here without permission… again." Mary blushed, feeling a bit bad by sneaking in to make out with her boyfriend.

"Gotta go, bye!" Akito said shyly, grabbing Mary's arm, and dashing away, feeling guilty for sneaking into the HQ of an important facility.

"That was strange… Hey, Sis, what's for dinner?"

"Cherry Pie and Fried Ham." The answer astonished Jack, making him drop his jaw. "What's the matter?"

"What kind of dinner is that?"

"I don't know. I simply want to eat. I wonder why, though." Queentia said, holding her chin, with a pensively look.

"Well, I'm eating at Geo's, bye!"

"Wait, young man!" Jack stopped, terrified by the malicious tone of voice of his sister. "You had a B- in your last exam. As punishment, you won't visit your friends today."

"But, I-! *Sigh…* Never mind." Jack said, giving up on trying escaping the horrible dinner combination.

At night, when everyone went to bed:

"Why did you make that dinner?" Ace asked, covering himself and Queen with the blankets of the bed.

"I don't know. I simply wanted to eat that."

"Talking about wan-"

"No! You already had your luck in the subway. Go to sleep."

Next week:

"Oh god!"

"Queen? What happened?" Ace asked, waking up in his bed, but without Queen by his side.

"In the bathroom." Queen answered, weakly. Ace became worried and decided to check on her. He was surprised by seeing her head almost in the toilet, throwing up into it.

"You ok?" Ace asked, holding Queen's hair.

"*buurr!* Does that sounds like ok to you?" Queen asked, irritated.

"That's what you get for makin strange dinners."

"Then how come *buuuur!*… You're not throwing up?"

"I eat a lot of Mega Snacks. My stomach became strong."

"Great. Now I'm the only one to suffer." Queen was feeling like if someone was constantly kicking her stomach, full strength. She wonder what could be happening, cuz she doubted that some food would make that to her. She became worried and went to check at the nursery.

At the nursery:

"What's the problem, Queen?" Dr. Goodball asked, surprised by seeing Queentia there.

"I wanted to do a check-up, because I threw up a lot this morning." Queentia answered straight forward to the matter. Dr. Goodball picked a strange device, similar to a scanning bar (because it was one), and passed it through Queen's body, scanning her body. After that, five minutes passed, and Dr. Goodball was checking the results of the scanning in the computer.

"It seems that there's nothing wrong with you."

"Good to know." Queentia said, standing up, walking towards the exit of the nursery.

"But," This called Queen's attention, making her turn around. "There is something you should know."

"Which is?"

"How shall I say this delicately?" Dr. Goodball asked herself, thinking on how to drop the bomb. "Well, in laymen's terms, you're going to be a mother."

Silence filled the room quickly, as Queen's eyes widened-out. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're pregnant."

"But that's impossible. I… I knew I forgot something!" Queen said, knocking her head against the wall, knowing that she forgot to take the pill in the last few days.

"Don't do that." Dr. Goodball said, not really wanting Queen to bang her head against the walls.

"Sorry about that. It's just… I don't know what to say at all. I mena, I'm happy, confused and sad, all at the same time." Queentia explained, sitting down again.

"Well, you should tell Ace. The sooner the better."

"You're taking this pretty lightly." Queentia frowned, by Dr. Goodball being in such state of calm.

"I'm jumping inside, but I have to keep my posture at work." Dr. Goodball explained, leaving the room. "Take the time you need."

"I can handle this." Queentia answered, also leaving the room.

Outside, at the dining room:

"What's up sis?" Jack asked, biting a loaf of bread.

"Are you sick?" Ace asked, opening a pack of Megasnacks.

"No, but I do have something to say." Queentia answered, quite nervous. Ace and Jack looked at her with a puzzled look, noticing the nervous atmosphere around her. "There's no easy way on how to say this so, here goes: *cough, cough* I'm pregnant."

As expected, silence filled the room. Both Ace and Jack looked at Queen, wide-eyed, glued to her. Queen moved her hands to her stomach area nd hold them against it.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to buy a pack of cigarettes." Ace said, sweatdropping, trying to leave the room. Queen glared at him and caught his arm. Then, before he knows, he got slapped with a strong strength.

"Say what now?" Jack asked, still trying to process everything.

**How was the chapter? How was Ace's reaction? How will the others react to this? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: The Morning After"

Chapter 3 – Clarification:

**People, don't do it in the subway.**

"You don't even smoke. Why did you say that you were going to buy a pack of cigarettes?" Queentia asked, upset at Ace.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were joking."

"Would I joke about that?"

"You don't joke at all, now that I think. But are you absolutely sure that you're pregnant?" Ace asked, quite concerned about the situation.

"Unless the scanner's broken, then yes. I'm pregnant." Queen said, softly smilling, holding her hands against her stomach.

"And just really to be sure, am I the dad?" Ace asked, making Queen giggle a bit.

"Of course you're the dad." Queen answered. Ace smilled at her, quite happy, but then realized something.

"Umm… Dr. Goodball. Does it say how old is the little… kid, is?" Ace asked, putting his hand onto Queen's stomach.

"It says that it's about one week old." Dr. Goodball, making both Ace and Queen wide-eyed.

"We conceived our future child in the SUBWAY?" Queen yelled, making Jack and Corvus laugh until they both fell.

"What are you two laughing at?" Acid asked, appearing from Ace's Univ Cellf.

"My "responsible" sis conceived my future nephew in the subway." Jack answered, signing with his hands.

"QUEEN WHAT?" Virgo asked, appearing out of Queen's Univ Cellf.

"Hi Virgo."

"Hey Acid. How are ya?"

"Quite shocked by the news."

"Me too."

"You two, get here." Ace said, picking his and Queen's Univ Cellfs up and making Acid and Virgo enter them.

"That's for that, now, who else should we tell?" Ace asked, trying to think who else to should know about the baby.

"Geo and the others. And the student's will discover. I can't stop teaching."

"For 7 to 9 months you can." Ace answered, going towards the door. Queen frowned, but the sighed. She followed Ace, to the quest of telling their friends about what's about to come

At Geo's house:

Ding-Dong

"Coming." Geo said, rushing towards the door, breathing quite a bit heavily, blushing a bit. "Ace? Queen? Hi. What brings you here?"

"Two questions before that: why are you red and breathing heavily? And where are your parents?" Ace asked, quite curious.

"My mom is at shopping, my dad's working, and I'm like this because someone interrupted my make out with Sonia."

"Hi guys." Sonia said, popping out of the side.

"What's up Acidna?"

"Shut up Omega-xis. Ace and Queen have important news to give." Acid replied, creating a mystery. Geo and Sonia looked at each other with a puzzled expression, and glanced back at Ace and Queen.

"First, before anything, can I ask something?" Geo nodded. "Is there any extra room?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Don't tell me you two broke up and Ace wants a place to crash." Sonia giggled.

"No. I just wanted to know because… well, kinda hard to say but…"

"I'm pregnant." Queen said, interrupting Ace. Ace made dumbfounded look, as Geo and Sonia made amazed looks, not knowing how to react. Lyra's eyes shone and Omega-xis's jaw was dropped to the floor.

"Congrats!" Sonia said, hugging Queen.

"Ace, congrats dude." Geo said, patting Ace's shoulder.

"Acid, the guy's joking, right?" Mega asked, trying to get his jaw into place.

"The guy's not kidding." Acid answered, straight forward.

"Touching that matter, how do EM wave beings reproduce?" Sonia asked, holding her chin.

"In name of our safety, I suggest to keep it a secret." Omega-xis proposed.

"Agreed." Acid and Lyra raised their arms, along with Mega.

"Wait, what does all this has to do with the extra room?" Geo asked, returning to the original conversation.

"Sometimes we may need to ask your parents to take care of the baby." Queen explained, putting her hands over her stomach.

"What did I miss?" Pat asked, noticing that both Geo and Sonia were taking quite a while.

"I'm pregnant." Queen said, looking at Pat. Ace was cut off his line again.

"Congratulations!"

The rest was pretty much the same. Queen cutting off Ace, people saying "congratulations!", and a couple of clichés from Pat, but were all non-offensive.

"I wonder how the baby will be like." Angie confessed starting to imagine how would a "combination" of Ace and Queentia would look like.

"We only have to wait." Queen answered, holding her stomach area, smiling softly.

"Hey, where are Akito and Mary?" Shun asked, wondering where his friends would be.

"Wait, I know…" Zoey said, approaching the kitchen's closet, and hit it with her elbow, making it open, revealing Akito and Mary inside it.

"Do you mind? Seems like first two weeks of school." Mary said, closing the door again.

At that night, Ace and Queen embraced and kissed passionately, under the sheets of their bed. Queen was feeling warm and happy. She had inside her the future of her family; the family she's sharing with Ace. But even after that night, in the next morning…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ACE!" Queen yelled, with her head almost inside the toilet, throwing up violently.

"What did I do?"

"YOU MADE ME THIS!" Queen answered, throwing up another load of vomit into the toilet.

**How was the chapter? How will the first months be? How will the baby be like? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mega Man Starforce: The Morning After"

Chapter 4 – Month 1 and 2:

**It's just starting.**

At Geo's home:

"I'm home." Hope said, entering through the door, into the living room.

"Hi mom." Geo said, greeting his mom. "By the way, Ace and Queen wanted to ask you something."

"Which is?"

"Well, it seems that Queen became pregnant, and they wanted to ask if you and dad wouldn't mind taking care of it once in a while." Geo explained, hoping he could help his friends.

"Of course, though, this house is already pretty crowded." Hope said, counting a total of 6 people living there: herself, Kelvin, Geo, Pat, Shun and KG.

"No sweat about that." Pat said, carrying a couple of bags with Angie. "I'm camping at Angie's house for a while."

"It's the minimum we could do." Angie added, smiling at Hope.

"Well, it's still a lot of people."

"Don't worry. Akito is crashing at Mary's. They disappeared a while ago." Geo answered, making another question rise in the air: where the hell are Akito and Mary making out?

"What about Shun?"

"He stays. Zoey is living with Sonia, and the guy is great with pretty much every type of person, so…"

"Understood." Hope smirked, putting the groceries on the kitchen's table.

At Mary's house:

"Mary, where's the bathroom? I don't want to take the risk of being sliced off… again." Akito asked, as Mary treated the wound he took, when he opened the closet full of scythes.

"One minute… Last room at the right." Akito went there and he could FINALLY take a leak.

"Perseus, can you help him in the house? He probably will want to help, but he would get sliced off or shot again."

"Absolutely, milady." Perseus, Mary's EM wave partner, said, bowing. Perseus was similar to Omega-xis, but instead of a beast face, had the helmet of a knight, with glowing yellow eyes, and instead of wave claws, the right hand had the shape of a blade, as the left one was shaped as a shield.

"Don't call me "milady". I know it's good, but I think that it doesn't suit me at all."

"I'm deeply sorry, but I shall refuse. You are indeed a lady." Perseus said, vanishing in the air before she could reply. She sighed, and decided to make labels for the rooms.

At Sonia's house:

"It's cool that Queen is pregnant." Sonia said, laying down on her bed, as Zoey sat on the red puff. Zoey had been living with Sonia since they became friends, mainly because she doesn't have a place to live.

"Yeah… I do wonder how she'll be like when 9 months pregnant." Zoey said, making her and Sonia's imagination work.

"I can't imagine Tia with baby weigh." Lyra confessed, popping out of Sonia's Univ Cellf.

"I agree." Phoenix said, making the silence fill the room. (Phoenix is a green bird-shaped EM wave being, with red-flaming waves. She's Zoey's EM wave partner)

With Ace and Queen:

"Hey, Queen, I was wondering if you were in the mood to go out for dinner. Anywhere you want."

"I don't know Ace… I wanted to go crib hunting."

"Crib hunting? It has only been a week."

"Sure, but I don't want our child sleeping on the floor. Better be safe than sound." Queen explained, paging through some magazines.

"Good point. To the Ace mobile!"

"And… we just broke up." Ace made a dumbfounded look. "Just kidding. But if you say Ace mobile again, we really break up."

"That's a shame. " Ace called Queen's attention. "Cuz I was thinking you could…" Queen turned around, and saw Ace on his knees, with an opened blue box, with a diamond ring inside it. "I was expecting for you to be… my wife."

"Ace…" Queen's eyes began to water, nodding. She threw herself against Ace. "YES, YES, YES!"

"Calm down a bit." Ace chuckled, standing up, carrying Queen in his arms.

"Thanks Ace…" Queen said, putting her hands over her stomach, and closing her eyes while smiling.

Next week:

"Get out!"

Ace almost flew out of the bedroom, along with some objects Queen was throwing. Good thing was, even if only wearing boxers, he was using a helmet Geo offered.

"Thanks god that Geo gave me this helmet for the mood swings. Acid, Virgo, can you help me?"

"Sorry Ace, but we're simply EM wave beings. We can't do a thing." Acid explained, popping out of Ace's Univ Cellf. Virgo appeared from Queen's Univ Cellf.

"I can try something." Virgo said, entering the bedroom.

"Get out, Virgo!" Virgo almost flew out of the room like Ace, but it was of being scared.

"Well, Ace, your wife, your problem." Acid declared.

"Thanks buddy." Ace said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." That made Virgo giggle. Acid looked at Virgo laughing, and blushed slightly.

A month flew off, and Queen's stomach was already taking shape, though, it was easily disguisable. The morning sickness had calmed down (good for queen), just like the mood swings (good for Ace).

"It's been a month and I still can't believe it." Acid said, at the rooftop of WAZA, sitting down next to Virgo.

"Hey, if Ace and Queen are getting married, won't that mean that we're family?"

"I guess so." Acid and Virgo were both blushing a bit. Acid was looking at the stars, but Virgo was more focused on staring at Acid. Even Acid's sharp senses didn't make him notice that.

Next day:

Ding-Dong

"Queen?" Hope asked, opening the door, surprised by seeing her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stelar. I came here because I wanted to ask you something. Could you teach me how to knit?"

"Absolutely, dear." Hope answered, moving away, so Queen could enter. Sonia was in the living room, watching TV with Shun.

"Hi Queen." Sonia said, turning the volume of the TV down, standing up.

"How are you?" Shun asked, also standing up.

"Good morning. Where's Geo?" Queen asked, noticing that Geo wasn't on his own house.

"He's with Pat, working on the school project." Sonia answered. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to know how to knit, and I was wondering if Hope could help me." Hope was already bringing a basket with knit material. Sonia's brain began to think, and automatically slipped some words through her mouth.

"Can I learn it too?"

"Sure." Hope answered, making Sonia smile. Shun took over lunch and began to cook, while Hope started to teach both Soinia and Queentia. Sonia was a fast learner, so it didn't took more than two weeks to dominate, while Queen took a while longer. It took a month to dominate it, and her stomach became more noticeable, and with that, a relationship began to spark between Acid and Virgo.

**How was the chapter? How will the next months be like? Will Ace survive until then? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mega Man Starforce: The Morning After"

Chapter 5 – Upcoming (I couldn't think of anything else for the tittle):

**What's for the menu?**

At Sonia's home:

"So, Queen, how does it feel to be…?" Sonia asked, hesitating a bit at the end.

"It feels… nice." Queen answered, passing her hand through her semi-flat stomach.

"Hey, Sonia, what happened to that plate with spicy pasta that was on the fridge?" Zoey asked, not finding her dinner.

"Sorry. That was me." Queen admitted, blushing.

"I don't mind, but you should've asked first." Zoey said, closing the fridge. "How did you manage to eat that anyway? It had lots of spices and hot sauce. Not to mention Tabasco (tabasco is a strong hot sauce. Don't confuse with Tabaco)."

"I simply felt like eating." Queen answered, looking away.

"Queen." Virgo started, popping out of Queen's Univ Cellf. "You can't use that for excuse for everything you make."

"Hey, I can enjoy a bit, can't I?" Queen asked, biting a cookie.

"My cookies!" Sonia said, seeing the cookie jar being emptied by Queen. "Geo made me those."

"Geo cooks?" Zoey asked.

"Well, he was trying to make me those since we started dating. He burned the first hundred ones." Sonia explained, taking the jar out of Queentia's hands.

"Excuse me for a minute." Queen said, running to the bathroom.

"Poor Queen…" Harp said, popping out of Sonia's Univ Cellf.

"Hi girls." Mary said, entering Sonia's house, with a half depressed face.

"No one knocks now?" Zoey asked, closing the door.

"That's not true. Ace knocked Queen up." Harp joked, giggling.

"True." Sonia added, laughing a bit.

"Either way… I want to punish Akito, but I don't know how." Mary explained, sitting down on a chair.

"Sorry about that, Sonia…" Queen said, coming into the living room again, holding up her stomach.

"It's ok. I mean, you're doing something quite amazing." Sonia said, making Queen give her a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're bringing life to the world. That is quite amazing." Mary explained, while Sonia nodded during her speech. Queen blushed a bit and passed her hand through her semi-flat stomach, which was already growing out a bit.

"Umm… Queen." Zoey started, calling everyone's attention to her slightly red face. "Can I… touch?"

Queen nodded, smiling. Zoey approached Queen and passed her hand through Queen's stomach. "What's the matter?" Queen asked, noticing Zoey's eyes shedding a couple of tears.

"I'm sorry about that… It's just…" Zoey sat down, and began to drop more tears. "Before my parents were assassinated… My mom was pregnant three-months. I was going to have a little sister…" Mary threw herself to Zoey, hugging her, whimpering like a baby.

"*sniff* So sad!" Mary yelled, making everyone sweatdrop a bit.

"Umm… Queen. You know the gender already?" Sonia asked, as Zoey tried to free herself from the crying Mary.

"No. Me and Ace are finding out tomorrow." Queen answered, as Zoey finally managed to get free from Mary, though, Mary continued to whimper. Then, the plate on the table called her attention.

"What was in that plate?"

"Hot Pasta covered by Tabasco." Zoey answered, clearing Mary's tears off her shirt.

"That… gave me an idea…" Mary said, with a malicious tone of voice.

With Ace:

"Dead man walking." Omega-xis said. Ace was in the mall with Acid, Geo, Omega-xis, Pat, Gemini, Shun and Andromeda.

"Shut up, mutt." Geo said, making everyone look at him with wide eyes. "Where did that come from?"

"You must have heard that catch line too many times." Omega-xis laughed.

"I spend too much time with Sonia." Geo said, putting his hands over his head, covered by an emo aura.

"Concentration guys. I need your help to find a good suit." Ace said, passing through the black suits, finding one that would be nice for the wedding he was already planning with Queen.

"This one seems good." Shun said, taking out a white jacket with a white boutonniere.

"Umm… I don't like white."

"What about this one?" Pat asked, showing a black one he found.

"I'm not a fan of black either."

"Dude, you have two options: black or white. Unless youwant to look like a bull fighter, I think it's impossible." Geo explained.

"What about grey?" Gemini asked.

"Is there a grey suit?" Shun asked, searching through the hundreds of jackets and trousers.

"Found it!" Ace said, finding a silver-grey suit.

"Umm… Andromeda, what do you think about it?" Geo asked, wanting the opinion of the only "female" on the room.

"I think it's good."

With Akito:

"Why did Mary called me here?" Akito asked, at the museum. It was mostly deserted, but there were still people there. When he passed through the janitor's closet, an arm grabbed him and made him enter closet silently, by covering his mouth. "What the hell?"

"Shh!" Mary said, locking the door.

"You waited here until I appeared?"

"Yup. There was something I wanted to give you." Mary closed her eyes and approached Akito's mouth. Akito closed his eyes too, but instead of receiving a kiss, he received a bottle of Tabasco right to his mouth. Mary tilted his head back, making him drink the whole bottle. Akito's head became completely crimson red. He was about to scream, but Mary covered his mouth. "This is your punishment."

"Mhhhm-mmhm!" he murmured, trying to speak.

"And now…" Mary kissed him and locked him up in an embrace on his neck. Akito had to suffer the strong hot flavor in his mouth, and he couldn't move. If he tried to get rough, he could change to Agito by mistake, and that would not be pretty. Mary's tongue was dancing with Akito's burning one, and she started to blush, feeling the warm heat coming off his tongue.

The next day, at WAZA:

"I'm back." Queen said, passing through the front door, followed by Jack, who was carrying some bags of groceries.

"Hey. Sorry for not going with you to check the baby's gender, but I had to work."

"Well, here goes. It's a girl." Queen said, and the next thing she knows, Ace is kissing her.

"Get a room you two." Jack said, putting down the bags of groceries. "If you don't get one when doing the second child, I'll throw up."

Months flew. Queen's stomach increased by the time, and the morning sickness and mood swings had calmed down, eventually stopping. Geo and the others became 14. Omega-xis continued throwing clichés, of course.

At December, at Geo's house:

I was the night before Christmas… Oops! Wrong story. It was the night before the 13 nights before Christmas. In other words, December the 10th. It was a baby shower, suggested by Hope. There was a snowy storm. It wasn't very strong though, but when someone walked out of the door and came back in the next second covered in snow. Not to mention, a tall layer of snow. The present ones were Queen, Dr. Goodball, Hope, Sonia, Geo, Pat, the rest of the gang (though Mary and Akito were missing, again). Kelvin was with Ace, helping him out at the church. Ace asked Kelvin for some advice, since, well, was pretty much the only man he knew that was married and got along with.

"Pat, can you help me out here?" Angie asked, during the present giving (didn't really know what to call it). Pat nodded and went help his girlfriend out. He then appeared holding a wrapped up big box, that Angie had problem in picking it up in the last quarter of the hour.

"Thanks." Queen said, as she unwrapped the present. It was a red trawler (ok, I'm not really sure what they're called and I lost internet access, so, once again, I hope I'm right).

"You're welcome. By the way, when is the baby coming?" Angie asked, curious.

"In two weeks, I think." Queen said, passing her hand through her large-round stomach. Suddenly, the worst thing that could happen happened. "Whoa… oh… oh, whoa…"

"What's the matter, dear?" Dr. Goodball asked, noticing the cries.

"It's time… My water broke!"

"WHAT?" Everyone asked, astonished.

"Ok, Sonia, Zoey, Angie, go fetch me warm water, towels and a blanket. Geo, go call Ace and your dad. Shun, go find Mary and Akito. Pat, hold Queen's hand." Hope ordered around, helping Queen delivering the baby, since she knew that it would be impossible for an ambulance to reach them. They followed the commands by the letter, though it was hard finding Akito and Mary. Pat didn't really understood why he had to hold Queen's hand. He regrets ever doing it.

"AHHHH!" Queen screamed, squeezing Pat's hand. Pat thought his hand had broken into pieces, and he immediately let go. "AHHHHHH!"

"Here you go!" Sonia said, half in panic, giving a bowl with warm water. Zoey handed the towels, and Angie gave the little blanket.

"Good and bad news." Geo spoke. "Good news, they're on their ways."

"What are the bad ones?!" Queen asked in a scream.

"They're going to take a while with all this smoke." Shun informed.

"Your turn, bros." Pat said, showing his hanging hand.

"Geo, hold Queen's hand!" his mother ordered. Geo thought "why not?". He also regrets it.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" From all the enemies Geo had faced before, Queen gave the most powerful attack.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Geo said, feeling his hand getting crushed.

"C'mon Geo, you can help. Also, this will help you in the future." Sonia said.

"Wait, I'm going to do this AGAIN? SHE'S CRUSHING MY HAND!"

"AHHHHHH! WHY WON'T ACE COME HERE BY THE EM ROAD?"

"Umm… he left his phone here." Acid said, popping out from Ace's Univ Cellf, which he left on the kitchen table.

"I'm back!" Ace said, bashing in through the front door, followed by Kelvin.

"How did you get here so fast?" Mary asked, coming from Geo's bedroom, followed by Akito and Shun.

"EM wave car, doesn't matter." Ace said, still quite in shock.

"Ok, Ace, stay here. Shun, you grab Queen's right hand. Dr. Goodball, Kelvin, help me out here. The rest go to Geo's room! The less, the faster." Hope had already helped deliver babies some times, so she knew exactly what to do. No one knew why Shun was the only one staying to help, but they ignored it and went to Geo's room. They spent two hours, trying to ignore the screams of pain (some of them mentioning ways of killing Ace). Three hours flew off, until the screams finally stopped. They got out of the room, and approached the living room silently. Hope was smiling, almost in tears, hugging her husband. Ace was next to Queen, who was holding her newborn daughter. Shun went to back to the group, shaking his hand a bit.

"Well, give the couple a little of time alone." Shun said, pushing them into the room again. Hope, Kelvin and Dr. Goodball also left the room, leaving Ace and Queen alone, with their newborn daughter.

"Ace… She's beautiful…" Queen whispered, not able to talk any louder.

"Yeah… She is… I love you and our child." Ace said, kissing Queen's sweaty forehead. They then stared at the sleeping child, who was breathing heavily. She had a tuff of dark hair, just like her father.

"She's so peaceful… Ohh… She's so beautiful..."

"She is, isn't she?" (A/N: I'm not going to lie, I dropped a couple of tears in this scene *sniff*) "Hey there, sweetie. I'm your daddy."

"Gahh…" a soft murmur came from the waking child. She yawned softly, and opened her eyes a bit, showing to have eyes like her mother. She extended her arm, and caught Ace's right index finger.

"So cute…" Queen whispered, as Sonia came in, sneaking out of Geo's room.

"I'm sorry to bother," she whispered. "But, can I see her?"

"Sure." Ace answered, showing the little child to Sonia. Sonia smiled widely, dropping a couple of tears.

"Hello. I'm your aunt Sonia."

"And I'm uncle Geo." Geo came out of his room too. He first was trying to get Sonia back in there, but his motives changed.

"Gu…" the baby reached her arm to Sonia and Geo, trying to touch them, but that only made her go back to sleep.

"Guess who needs to rest." Pat whispered, also coming from Geo's room. Everyone couldn't resist coming into the living room.

"So? What's her name?" asked Mary, quite curious.

"Her name is…" Queen started. "Alexis Zoey Eos."

"Z-Zoey?" Zoey asked, dropping into tears, by hearing that the middle name of the baby was the same as hers.

"Yes." Queen whispered, handing her baby to Ace, who then handed to Zoey. Zoey then touched the baby's soft cheek with her finger.

**Don't go yet! There's still another chapter on the way. You jst have to wait a bit;) Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mega Man Starforce: The Morning After"

Chapter 6 – Epilogue:

**What's for today?**

At WAZA:

"I missed the birth of my niece?!" Jack asked, astonished by seeing Ace and Queen entering WAZA, holding the newborn child.

"You wanted to stay alone, you pay." Queen said, handing him her daughter.

"Well… She is pretty damn cute." Jack said, poking softly the cheek of his sleeping niece.

About 4 months after:

"Hold still, Queen."

"Sorry, I'm just too nervous." Queen was getting her hair fixed by Hope. She was in front of a mirror, wearing a long wedding dress, ballroom style, with a sweetheart neckline and a veil. (PS: if you don't know what a sweetheart neckline, it's a heart shaped outline in wedding dresses)

"Give her a break, Hope. You've been through this once. You know the feeling." Dr. Goodball said, helping Hope in fixing Queen's hair.

At the altar:

The seats were full. Every men was wearing a suit (though Pat got the way around and used his leather jacket and Agito maintained the trouser hooks), and the women were wearing beautiful dresses. Ace was at the altar, sweating bullets, almost shaking. The one who was shaking was Geo, the best man. Geo quickly checked the inside pocket of the jacket, checking for the wedding rings.

"Nervous?" Ace asked.

"Kind of. It's the first time I'm the Best Man."

"What about me? It's the first I'm getting married."

"Assuming there will be a second time?" Geo joked, trying to get the pressure off the air, but he only made Ace glare at him. Geo sweatdropped as a response. As the saying, it was raining at that day, which meant good luck (unless I'm mistaken…). Well, the time of the ceremony had just started, and the music started. Queen passed through the long corridor of the church, with Jack holding her arm, as the only male family member she had. Ace was staring with amazement at Queentia, admiring her beauty. All their friends and very, VERY few family members were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Now, Geo, if you may," the priest said, looking at Geo, who gulped and started sweating bullets. "The wedding rings."

"S-Sure." He said, taking the gold rings from the inside pocket of his jacket. He gave them to Ace and Queen, and dashed to the bench, next to Sonia, still sweating bullets.

"Calm down Geo." Sonia whispered, trying to calm him down a bit. He looked at her: she was wearing a short red-pink dress, which looked very good, with her hair that she started letting it growing out until her shoulders, which gave her a more mature look.

Ace put the ring into Queen's left hand's fourth finger, and vice-versa. Tjen, Ace linked their hands, and stared at Queen's face. Queen was smiling blissfully, but Ace maintained his cool smirk, but still feeling bliss.

"We're here to bear witness to the union of Arthur Eos and Queentia in heart, body, and mind in their mutual joy. Queentia, will you have Arthur Eos to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"And you, Arthur Eos, (at this point, Ace was getting a bit uncomfortable by the priest saying his true name so many times) will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I-I will." He was more nervous that Queen, for once. Bud and Zack couldn't help but to laugh silently.

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

"We will."

"Well then. You may now kiss the bride." Ace passionately kissed Queen, and everyone cheered. Mary began to cry without stop, just like some other women. Ace and Queen then walked out of the church (Ace grabbed an umbrella) after eating a piece of cake and went into the car. You all know what was next: honeymoon.

Four years after (it's just to give you a vision; it isn't from now on the timeline of my fanfics):

"Alexis Eos, where are you?" 23 year old Queen asked, looking for her daughter, who was playing hide-and-seek… alone.

"Hi Queen." Geo said, entering WAZA. "Anything wrong?"

"Uncle Geo!" Alexis said, jumping onto Geo's shoulder, making him fall.

"Alexis C. Zoey Eos, do not do that again."

"But, mommy… uncle Geo…" the child with dark grey long hair, red eyes and sharp features, wearing a green sundress said sadly.

"It's ok Queen." 18 year old Geo said, picking Alexis up. "Lexi, be more careful from now on."

"Because Aunt Sonia would be very sad with you." 18 year old Sonia said, appearing behind Lexi. She turned out to become a beautiful woman, with her hair reaching bit below her shoulders.

"Where're Acid and Virgo?" Lyra asked Queen.

"On the dish."

"Let's go Mega!"

"Go ahead… I want to sleep, you out-of-tune harp." *BAAM!* "I'll behave."

"Good, mutt." Lyra said, after throwing a hammer against Omega-xis. They then went to the dish, where they found Acid and Virgo making out, but that's another story.

"So… How've you been?" Sonia asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Good… I couldn't help to notice, but, where are all the others?" Queen asked, serving tea to Geo and Sonia, both sitting down on the couch.

"Well, Pat and Angie are on a short trip to California, so he can make a good second impression."

"But by now must be the twentieth impression." Sonia joked, making Queen laugh.

"Zoey and Shun are helping Prez at school, and Akito and Mary must be… well, getting it on somewhere they shouldn't." Geo said, making everyone laugh.

"Talking about that…" Queen said, holding her hands to her stomach. Sonia and Geo looked at each other and immediately knew.

"Again? Congratulations!" Sonia said, feeling happy for her friend. Then, Ace entered through the front door.

"How's my lovely wife?"

"Good." Queen answered, kissing Ace. They received a "yukie!" from their daughter.

"Umm… How will you explain Lexi about… well…" Sonia asked, pointing to Queen's stomach, while pressing her other hand against Geo's chest, putting her head above his shoulder.

"I knew I forgot something!" Queen said, making Ace and Lexi laugh. Geo and Sonia couldn't help but to laugh too.

**Well, that's the end of that. Hope you enjoyed the story ^_^ Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
